Roll at the Dices
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Medo e Near eram palavras muito próximas. Talvez esse fosse o significado de seu nome. Próximo do medo. - Resposta ao desafio proposto por mim, com o tema medo - PRESENTE PARA HIEI-AND-SHINO,NANASE KEI E MS. COOKIE - Oneshot


**N/A:**

Primeiramente, quero dizer umas coisinhas:

Esta fic era, inicialmente, um presente para Hiei-and-Shino. (E continua sendo!)

Mas quero, também, presentear duas ficwritters fodásticas e agradecê-las pelas minha fics, Cores da Morte e Harmátia.

Essa fic é para vocês também, Nana-chan e tia Coala, que me proporcionaram momentos de muita alegria com as fics que me presentearam!

Muito obrigada.

E obrigada a você, tia Murder, que me fez ter confiança pra postar!

Esta fic é um desafio proposto por mim à Janao Q, Raayy, Vitor e Ms. Cookie, no qual consistirá em usar o tema Medo para fazer o ponto de vista de uma personagem a respeito deste sentimento, não importando os métodos usados para a escrita. Inicialmente, seria um PoV do Near, mas a Ms. Cookie me fez mudar de idéia com sua fic. (Ela sempre faz)

Espero que gostem.

E que leiam "Cores da Morte", porque é uma fic que a Nanase fez pra mim e é muito foda.

Sem mais, até a N/A final.

* * *

**Roll at the Dices.**

Eu sempre gostei de jogos.

Todo e qualquer tipo de jogo.

E eu gostava de jogos que me faziam pensar e que eram lógicos o suficiente para me trazer alguma emoção.

Eu gosto de quebra-cabeças porque eles são complexos. Porque cada peça tem o seu lugar.

Mas às vezes os jogos podem ser perigosos.

E esses são os melhores de todos.

Porque eles trazem uma sensação que é agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo não é.

Eles trazem medo.

* * *

As pessoas acham que eu só me visto e ajo como L porque gosto dele.

Eu gosto de L, mas esse, nem de longe, é o único motivo para isso.

É porque tem um jogo que eu gosto ainda mais.

Um jogo perigoso, que pode machucar.

Um jogo chamado provocação, no qual eu e Mello somos os protagonistas.

E também tem o Matt, que é o coadjuvante. Mas Matt não se irrita com nada. Apenas ri e diz "Esquece isso, Mello."

Mello nunca escuta.

* * *

Mello é o tipo de pessoa que se irrita facilmente com qualquer coisa.

Ele não gosta de perder e não gosta de ser o segundo lugar.

Eu descobri isso logo depois que entrei na Wammy's House.

Quando eu tirei o primeiro lugar na competição anual de perguntas de múltipla escolha da escola, meu prêmio foi um olho roxo.

Desde então, eu me atenho a irritar Mello, por mais que ele me cause medo por suas atitudes explosivas.

Mello é imprevisível.

E eu gosto de conhecer alguém que seja assim. Gosto muito.

Porque, no geral, as pessoas são muito previsíveis.

Mello não escolhe hora para ficar irritado e me bater, ele simplesmente o faz.

E não, eu não gosto de apanhar.

Mas gosto de ver o brilho azul nos olhos de Mello quando vem para me bater.

Gosto de ver o ódio neles.

Porque é um brilho que eu nunca vou alcançar.

Nunca.

* * *

Toda sexta-feira à noite, é sagrado nos reunirmos na sala da lareira na Wammy's.

As crianças se reúnem em um círculo para contar e ouvir histórias de terror.

Eu nunca tive medo de histórias de terror, porque elas são fictícias na maior parte do tempo.

Calculo que a probabilidade de alguma delas ser real, não ultrapassa os 4 por cento.

As crianças reagem de um modo estranho.

Algumas roem as unhas, outras apertam algo que estejam segurando (na maior parte das vezes, uma almofada) e outras até chegam a gritar, quando alguém resolve assustá-las.

Eu não me importo com isso, na verdade.

Mas quando Matt e Mello contam histórias, eu sinto medo.

Não é da história em si, mas do sentimento que eles passam através delas.

Quando eu olho no fundo dos olhos deles, é quase como se eu pudesse enxergar a própria história acontecendo. Como se pudesse enxergar o pavor das vítimas, o ódio e o prazer do assassino.

E isso me dá medo.

Mello nunca soube, desconfio que Matt sim, pois sempre dava um de seus sorrisos divertidos e me olhava, ao fim de cada história.

_Matt._

Eu diria que é uma pessoa, no mínimo, intrigante.

Ele tem uma percepção que vai além de tudo o que eu já vi.

Ele é capaz de perceber quando uma pessoa chega na Wammy's, mesmo estando do outro lado do orfanato.

E ele percebe coisas simples, como o fato de eu erguer levemente a sobrancelha direita, quando eles descrevem alguma cena um pouco mais forte.

Ele _percebe_ e _faz_ isso acontecer.

Quase como se tivesse o controle sobre a minha reação.

E, às vezes, eu acho que ele tem.

Isso me dá medo.

* * *

Existe uma pessoa que, para mim, é indecifrável.

Uma pessoa, cujo nome eu desconheço.

Eu posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes o vi, mas não posso medir o tamanho da minha admiração.

L.

Foram três vezes no total, todas com algum propósito que não cabe citar aqui.

E, em todas elas, eu olhei aqueles olhos negros e me deparei com uma imensidão de nada.

E eu me perguntava:

Será que L também sentia medo?

Logicamente, eu não sabia da resposta, mas eu _sentia_ que ela era sim.

Sim, L sentia medo.

E então eu voltava à estaca zero, tentando encontrar uma resposta lógica para tal pergunta.

Quando, alguns anos mais tarde, eu vim a saber a notícia sobre a morte de L, a minha reação foi de pura e simples indiferença.

Isso foi apenas estético.

O quebra-cabeças que eu montava continha um L.

O L que eu tentava desvendar.

_L está morto._

Essas palavras nunca saíram da minha mente.

Mello explodiu.

Mello deixou o orfanato.

Mello quis fazer as coisas do modo dele.

E só então eu compreendi.

Mello tinha medo de acabar como L.

Mello tinha medo de ser apagado da história.

De ser sempre o segundo lugar.

Por isso ele deixou o orfanato, sem nem sequer comparecer ao enterro de L.

* * *

O jogo mais perigoso que eu já joguei, sem dúvidas, foi um jogo chamado _Caso Kira_.

Como sucessor direto de L, o meu dever era vinga-lo, fazendo a Justiça que Ele¹ queria.

E eu tinha uma competição a vencer.

Com Mello.

Essas eram as regras básicas do jogo:

Vingar L e vencer Mello.

O nosso objetivo era o mesmo dentro do jogo:

Capturar Kira primeiro, não importando quais métodos fossem utilizados.

Eu criei a SPK, Mello foi para a Máfia.

Eu escolhi me esconder por medo, Mello se mostrou para o mundo.

Sim, eu tive medo.

Eu não queria – e nem quero – morrer.

Por isso, eu escolhi me esconder.

Escolhi deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Mello _fazia_ as coisas acontecerem.

Eu preferia _manipular_ as pessoas para que elas acontecessem.

Mello _fazia_ do seu jeito.

* * *

Às vezes _eu_ me pergunto se as coisas teriam sido diferentes, se eu chamasse _Matt_ para trabalhar comigo.

Se eu teria cometido o mesmo erro de Mello, causando a morte de Matt.

Entendam, eu não o estou culpando, mas sinto necessidade de expor os fatos como eles realmente são.

Matt não é o tipo de pessoa que demonstra ter medo da morte, mas sei que ele tinha medo de coisas banais como altura e insetos.

Sim, Matt tinha pavor de insetos.

E, de certa forma, era engraçado ver um ruivo _daquele _tamanho, me pedindo para matar uma barata.

E Mello...

Ele teve o seu maior medo concretizado.

Mello não era previsível, nunca foi.

Mas seus medos eram expostos para mim. Eu conseguia enxergar, no brilho daqueles olhos azuis, o medo da frustração.

O pavor do fracasso.

E Mello fracassou com Matt.

Mello o matou.

É, talvez não sejamos tão diferentes assim do que eu pensei.

Eu teria feito a mesma coisa, mas não a veria como erro.

Não teria esse _medo_ de fracassar.

Eu a veria como a melhor opção.

Para ganhar o jogo.

Esse atalho teve um gosto amargo para Mello.

O sabor da derrota, seguido do sabor da Morte.

Eu tenho medo, por isso me escondo.

Porque tenho medo de terminar como Mello.

Um herói frustrado.

Só que...

A morte dele me fez enxergar muitas coisas.

Me fez enxergar uma verdade cruel.

_Eu tenho medo do escuro._

_M_

_e_

_D_

_o_

_de estar_

_SoZ_

_i_

_nHo_

_Medo de não ter com quem competir._

E foi esse medo que me fez enxergar que eu jamais venceria de onde estou.

Jamais venceria entre quatro paredes.

Era preciso sair.

Encarar o meu medo.

Então...

Que rolem os dados.

Eu deixarei que a sorte decida o meu destino.

_Ao menos desta vez..._

_Obrigado, Mello._

* * *

Kira está morto.

Eu vinguei L.

O objetivo foi alcançado.

Eu venci...

_O Medo._

* * *

**N/A:**

Depois de ler a "Cores da Morte" (Uma fic escrita pela Nanase Kei para mim), eu passei por quatro fases:

1º - Um ódio mortal da escritora e de mim mesma por nunca conseguir escrever algo assim;

2º Muita, mas _muita_ raiva;

3º Vontade de largar o mundo dos ficwritters por frustração;

4º Um desejo MELLO de seguir em frente.

E é isso que eu estou fazendo. Nesta fic, eu expus tudo o que eu realmente quis. O meu desejo Mello de superar a Nanase Kei. De _me_ superar. Eu sei que a fic não está tão boa assim, mas eu estou aprendendo a entrar na cabeça das personagens aos poucos. Acho que estou apredendo a trabalhar um pouco melhor isso, graças à ajuda de pessoas como Nanase Kei, Ms. Cookie, Srta Abracadabra, Lady Murder e afins.

Essa fic foi um desafio proposto à mim, a ficwritters que eu acho que estão melhorando MUITO. E não é da boca pra fora que eu digo isso.

Eu espero, sinceramente, que vocês compreendam que qualquer um pode melhorar com treinos.

A pessoa que eu estou retratando, vai saber que é ela quando ler.

Bem, acho que poderia falar mais, mas fico por aqui.

A propaganda que eu faço é de uma fic que eu ganhei de presente chamada "Cores da Morte", vale a pena conferir, eu juro.

Mas se você não tiver auto-estima para se reerguer, nem leia.

A fic é foda demais.

Sem mais,

Anne que não vai pedir reviews hoje, mas os aceitará de bom grado e responderá a todos com carinho se eles existirem.


End file.
